Rivales
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Metal Lee se propuso tener un rival y nada lo hará cambiar de opinión. Himawari siente curiosidad y quiere ayudarlo.


Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el Reto "Personajes olvidados" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas".

* * *

 **Rivales**

Para Metal Lee entrenar no era una obligación, al contrario, era algo que disfrutaba. Desde pequeño su padre le había enseñado que incluso alguien sin talento podría ser un genio si se lo proponía y entrenaba con pasión.

Todos los días solían correr a hacer ejercicio, en ocasiones caminaban sobre sus manos por el bosque en los alrededores de la aldea o acudían a los campos de entrenamiento para continuar con una ardua jornada de ejercicio.

En ocasiones Maito Gai se unía a sus entrenamientos. Metal Lee lo admiraba, su padre le había contado sobre él y como a pesar de no usar ninjutsu logró enfrentarse a uno de los ninjas más poderosos, Madara Uchiha y pelear en igualdad de condiciones.

No sabía mucho de Madara Uchiha, solo que él y Hashirama Senju fueron los fundadores de la aldea y dos de los shinobis más poderosos del mundo ninja. Los adultos no solían hablar mucho de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, era un tema que preferían evitar.

Ese día el entrenamiento duró menos de lo acostumbrado. Todos los años en el mismo día acudían al cementerio de la aldea. Su padre decía que allí se encontraba uno de los mejores ninjas que había conocido, su compañero de equipo y rival.

Su nombre era Neji Hyuuga, un shinobi que se había sacrificado en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja para asegurar la paz. Cada vez que su padre hablaba de su rival notaba la misma pasión que tenía cuando hablaba de la juventud y del esfuerzo, eso lo hacía desear tener un rival.

Su padre no lo había dicho pero consideraba que tener un rival era importante para poder despertar todas sus habilidades al máximo. Quería un rival que lo desafiara a ser cada vez mejor.

Cuando llegaron a la tumba de Neji encontraron unos girasoles dentro de un florero, por el estado de las flores era fácil deducir que habían sido colocadas recientemente. Aquello no tenía nada de extraño, no eran los únicos que lo visitaban, lo que llamó su atención era el hecho de que había tres personas más.

—¡Hola, Hinata, Himawari y Boruto! —escuchó como su padre los saludó y él lo imitó.

—Hola, Rock Lee —le devolvió el saludo Hinata, sus hijos la imitaron —. Si tienen tiempo los invitó a almorzar en casa.

Metal Lee pensó que su padre se negaría pues sabía lo importante que era para él el entrenamiento pero su respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Después de que terminemos de darle nuestras vueltas diarias a la aldea iremos, gracias por la invitación.

Tomaron caminos diferentes. Él y su padre continuaron con su entrenamiento después de dedicarle algunas palabras a Neji, recorrieron la aldea caminando con las manos pero para agregarle una mayor dificultad colocaron pesas en los pies.

Cuando terminaron de entrenar se encontraron con una anciana cargando sus compras por lo que decidieron ayudarla. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que no hacerlo sería una falta de educación.

Llegaron un poco retrasados a la casa del hokage pero a Hinata no parecía importarle, solo les invitó a pasar. Boruto y Himawari la estaban ayudando a servir la mesa. Cuando Metal Lee vio que había un plato extra supuso que el hokage almorzaría con ellos o que esperaban a alguien más.

—Hoy me tengo que ir temprano, tengo entrenamiento con Sasuke sensei —comentó Boruto mientras tomaba asiento.

—Puedes invitarlo a almorzar aquí —le dijo Hinata con voz amable —, sería bueno que viniera junto a Sakura y Sarada.

—Eso haré —respondió Boruto emocionado.

Esa fue la primera vez en que Metal Lee pensó que Boruto debía ser su rival. No era solo por el hecho de que era el hijo Naruto Uzumaki y sobrino de Neji Hyuuga, los dos rivales de su padre sino también el hecho de que era considerado un prodigio.

—¡Sé mi rival, por favor! —gritó Metal Lee ansioso, todas las miradas se posaron sobre él.

—No —respondió Boruto con expresión aburrida. Se sirvió la ensalada y pretendió no haberlo escuchado.

—La flor de la juventud arde con pasión dentro de Metal Lee —comentó Rock Lee con lágrimas en los ojos —. Recuerdo cuando declaré a Neji como mi rival, su respuesta fue parecida a la de Boruto.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Naruto quien a pesar de que se veía cansado saludó a todos los presentes, alargando el saludo a su esposa. Boruto solo esquivó la mirada notablemente incómodo.

—Creí que nunca vendrías, viejo de mierda.

—Mucho trabajo —respondió Naruto mientras tomaba asiento.

Los adultos hablaron de muchas cosas, de la paz en la aldea y de las alianzas que a pesas de los años se mantenían. Metal Lee sabía que debía esforzarse en entrenar, no solo porque aunque vivían en tiempos de paz esta podría terminar sino que también porque ser más fuerte que el día anterior era una obligación.

La segunda vez que le pidió a Boruto que fuera su rival estaba jugando videojuegos con Inojin y Shikadai. Nuevamente obtuvo una negativa, dijo estar demasiado ocupado con el videojuego, eso no lo hizo rendirse, si su padre había logrado que Neji lo reconociera como su rival él haría lo mismo.

Insistió varias veces hasta que su padre lo llamó. Quería que Boruto fuera su rival pero no por eso descuidaría su entrenamiento.

En su tercer intento decidió colarse en la habitación de Boruto. Logró entrar a la casa de los Uzumaki pero se equivocó de habitación y entró a la de Himawari.

—¿Por qué quieres que Boruto sea tu rival? —preguntó Himawari quien se encontraba abrazando a su oso de peluche favorito.

—Porque un rival es parte de la flor de la juventud, desafiándose mutuamente, dos rivales se hacen más fuertes.

—Te ayudaré —le dijo Himawari con una sonrisa.

Durante los siguientes días ambos se dedicaron a Boruto, seguirlo a sus entrenamientos y a sus salidas con sus amigos. El byakugan de Himawari les fue de mucha utilidad cuando intentaba escaparse.

Ambos estuvieron cerca de convertirse en la sombra de Boruto. Cada vez que tenía una oportunidad le hacía la misma pregunta. Metal Lee esperaba que sus insistencias lograran convencer al hijo del séptimo hokage de aceptar su petición.

—¿Puedes entrenar conmigo? —le preguntó Himawari después de una hora de espiar a Boruto mientras jugaba videojuegos con Inojin y Shikadai. Se veía aburrida.

Tuvo sus dudas. Himawari era una niña pequeña y él no quería lastimarla pero consideraba que la ofendería si se negaba. Se debatió durante varios minutos hasta que decidió ponerla a prueba y contener su fuerza para no llegar a herirla.

Cuando Metal Lee aceptó enseñarle taijutsu a la hermana de Boruto se maravilló con el byakugan. Él pensó que sus golpes podían causar mucho daño pero que su taijutsu necesitaba ser pulido.

Bajar la guardia le llegó a costar. Tratando de no golpearla descuidó su defensa por lo que ella logró golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente por todo un día. Cuando despertó su padre le contó acerca de lo letal que podía ser el byakugan y que no debía subestimar a nadie pues podría resultar herido o herir los sentimientos de con quien se enfrentaba.

En todas esas ocasiones Boruto no parecía prestarle realmente atención. Si bien para Boruto el ser un ninja había adquirido más importancia seguía siendo un poco vago y pocas veces practicaba si no era con Konohamaru o con Sasuke.

Metal Lee pudo comprobar lo fuertes que eran Mitsuki y Sarada. Pudo verlos en acción durante las pruebas chuunin pero al verlos entrenar la impresión que tuvo de ellos mejoró. Consideró pedirles que fueran sus rivales, los dos tenían técnicas impresionantes con las que le gustaría medir sus habilidades, incluso lo intento pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Konohamaru había llegado al campo de entrenamiento con una importante misión, o eso supuso al ver que inmediatamente se retiraron, no fue hasta el día siguiente que tuvo la certeza de lo que realmente había ocurrido.

—Boruto salió esta mañana en una misión —le dijo Himawari —. Dice que se tardará algunas semanas o meses, no quiso darme muchos detalles porque dijo que se trataba de una súper e importante misión que involucraba a un señor feudal.

—Esperare a que regrese —respondió con determinación y un puño en alto.

—Mañana entraré a la Academia —agregó Himawari orgullosa de sí misma.

—Aprendiste bien.

—No deberías descuidarte, si lo haces podría superarte —le dijo Himawari con una sonrisa amable —. Seré tu rival y ambos nos haremos más fuertes.


End file.
